


[podfic] Idunn's Apples

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Old Age, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Somebody else write this please, ficbunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sif has heard from one of Thor's comrades of a woman most brave and valiant in battle. Old age has nearly felled her, but the Asgardians have a cure for that--if Peggy's willing to take it.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] Idunn's Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idunn's Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333783) by [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise). 



****Title:** [Idunn’s Apples](http://archiveofourown.org/works/333783) **  
****

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/profile)[staranise](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Captain America, Thor

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:06:15

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/33%20\(CA_Thor\)%20_Idunn's%20Apples_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
